Disappointment and Regret
by DarkVoca
Summary: Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dihianati orang yang sangat kau percayai dan sangat berharga bagimu? Kepercayaan. Satu kata yang memiliki banyak arti, namun bagiku itu hanyalah sebuah kata yang membuatku muak. First fict in this fandom RnR pliiss... :


Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dihianati orang yang sangat kau percayai dan sangat berharga bagimu? Kepercayaan. Satu kata yang memiliki banyak arti, namun bagiku itu hanyalah sebuah kata yang membuatku muak...

~ o_O ~

**DISAPPOINTMENT & REGRET**

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, this fict belongs to me! B)

**Warning : **OOC, abal, typoo berserakan, cerita maksud, percakapan SMS mungkin agak membingungkan.

**Main pair MikuXKaito**

**DLDR~ first fict in this fandom~ B)**

**90% based on real story, 10% my fiction**

~ o_O ~

Hari itu berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tiba-tiba HP ku berdering, menandakan bahwa ada SMS masuk. Saat kulihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar HP tersebut, ternyata sahabatku yang bernama Gakupo lah yang mengirimiku SMS.

**From : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : heeii**

Heeyy Miku! Lagi nganggur ga?

**To : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Iyaa lagi nganggur nih. Kenapa emg?

**From : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Heemm aneh deh, masa aku keinget pas kita berempat, aku, kamu, Luka, sama Kaito masih bareng-bareng.

Akupun terdiam sejenak. Kaito. Nama yang sangat ingin kuhapus dari memoriku, tetapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku menjadi lemas. Kenangan-kenangan bersamanya serasa berputar-putar diotakku.

**To : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Aku juga jadi keinget hal-hal yang udah aku lewatin sama _dia_...

~ o_O ~

**/Flashback**

Saat kami masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP, Aku, Luka, Kaito, dan Gakupo adalah sahabat yang memang sudah dekat satu sama lain. Aku berpacaran dengan Kaito, Gakupo berpacaran dengan Luka. Kami selalu bersama-sama berempat.

Pada suatu hari setelah ujian kelulusan, kami hanya datang ke sekolah untuk sekedar mengisi waktu kosong. Saat itu ada suatu masalah yang terjadi diantara Gakupo dan Luka. Akupun tidak tahu apa itu, karena mereka tidak ada yang mau bercerita.

"Kaito, bisa ngobrol-ngobrol berdua saja tidak?" Tanya Luka. Kaito pun setelah itu menghampiri Luka, dan mereka asik ngobrol sendiri, meninggalkan aku dan Gakupo.

Akhirnya aku dan Gakupo memutuskan untuk pergi membeli minum ke kantin. Aku sudah mengajak Luka dan Kaito untuk ikut, tetapi mereka tidak mau dan ingin melanjutkan sesi ngobrol-ngobrol mereka. Yasudah hanya aku dan Gakupo lah yang pergi.

**- Di Kantin -**

"Aku ga mau balik kesana dulu. Kalau aku kesana pasti dikacangin terus sama mereka" Ucapku ke Gakupo.

"Iya, aku juga males balik kesana sekarang. Biarkan saja mereka sampai mereka puas cerita-ceritanya, nanti juga nyamperin sendiri kesini." Uap Gakupo.

"Oh yasudah. Aku juga bete disana."

"Kamu kira hanya kamu doang yang bete disana? Aku juga." Ujar Gakupo. Akhirnya kita hanya duduk bercanda-canda di kantin.

Tak lama kemudian, Kaito dan Luka datang ketempat kami, tepat seperti dugaan Gakupo.

"Kamu beli minum aja lama amat sih?" Tanya Kaito kepadaku.

"Sekalian makan tadi. Hehehe" jawabku.

Terlihat disana Gakupo dan Luka tetap saling diam. '_Memangnya ada masalah apa sih diantara mereka berdua?'_, batinku. Tiba-tiba Luka berbisik-bisik dengan Kaito, sepertinya menyuruh Kaito untuk menemaninya mengobrol lagi. Aku dan Gakupo hanya bisa diam. Yaaa, sudahlah, terserah.

Sejak kejadian saat itu, Kaito dan Luka semakin dekat. Dekatnya lebih dari sekedar dekat karena bersahabat. Aku merasa ada yang aneh, tapi tidak ku hiraukan. Aku harus mempercayai Kaito dan Luka. Mereka hanya bersahabat. Hanya bersahabat…

~ o_O ~

Pengumuman hasil Ujian Akhir sudah kami terima, dan kami semua lulus. Namun ternyata Luka dan Kaito harus pindah ke luar kota, dan otomatis kami ber empat harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Setelah liburan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya kami ber empat pun menjalani kehidupan SMA kami. Aku mengawali kehidupan SMA ini dengan bahagia dan tentu saja dengan semangat. Saat ini aku, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Luka masih saling bertukar kabar. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Tidak terasa sudah 1 bulan lebih kami sekolah sebagai murid SMA. Tapi sayangnya tidak beberapa lama kami masuk SMA, Gakupo dan Luka putus. Mereka bilang tidak mau hubungan jarak jauh. Akhirnya hanya aku dan Kaito lah yang masih bertahan.

~ o_O ~

Suatu sore, tiba-tiba Kaito mengirimiku SMS yang menurutku aneh. (author note : mulai dari sini smsnya pake kaya percakapan aja yaa~)

"_Miku, aku boleh jujur?_"

Jujur tentang apa? Apa ada yang ia sembunykan dariku?

"_Jujur apaa? Tentu saja boleh. :D"_

Tak lama kemudian datanglah balasan dari Kaito.

"_Ah gak jadi. Hehehe_"

He? Mengapa tak jadi? Akupun semakin penasaran.

"_Kok ga jadi? Memang tentang apa?_"

Akupun menunggu balasannya kembali. Namun ternyata tidak lama datangya.

"_Nggak. Ntar aja._"

Ukh, Kaito pintar sekali membuatku penasaran. Dengan tidak sabar akupun mengetik balasannya.

"_Apaan sih? Ngomong aja lah~ penasaran nih._"

Menunggu balasannya rasanya terlalu lama. Mungkin efek karena aku penasaran.

"_Huft, tapi jangan marah. Aku juga janji bakal ngelupain semuanya kok._"

Aduuuuuuuuhhhhhh! Kaito kenapa sih? Kenapa dari tadi aneh? Emangnya dia kenapa sih?

"_Iya iya. Emang apaan?_"

Aaahh mengapa ia membalas smsnya lama sekali?

"_Jadi gini…entah mengapa aku jadi suka sama Luka dan…aku bingung._"

**JEGEEERRR! **Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar saat itu juga. Berlebihan memang, tapi rasanya sangat sakit.

"_Emmmm, jadi sekarang maunya gimana? Milih aku apa Luka?_"

Mengatakan hal tadi sangat berat bagiku. Hal baik jika ia memilih aku, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ia memilih Luka?

"_Aku juga ga tau! Aku pastinya milih kamu dan aku bakal ngelupain Luka._"

Yaaahh setidaknya aku sedikit lebih lega. tapi hanya **sedikit**.

"_Oh yasudah bagus deh. Udah dulu ya hp mau kumatiin, mau ku charge dulu._"

Setelah pesan itu terkirim aku langsung mematikan hp ku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, ingin menumpahkan semua yang kurasakan ini. Tetapi dengan siapa? Perasaanku sangat campur aduk saat itu. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Selamanya...

~ o_O ~

Saat malam hari, aku mencoba menghubungi Kaito kembali, tetapi ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku bingung mengapa hp nya tidak aktif? Akhirnya aku mengiriminya pesan dan kutunggu sampai pesan tersebut terkirim.

Pada jam 11 malam pesan dariku terkirim juga. Tidak lama kemudian ia menelponku. Di telepon pun aku mendengar nada suaranya yang sangat putus asa. Dugaanku sepertinya ia memang sudah sangat menyukai Luka, bahkan mungkin ia lebih menyayanginya dibanding aku.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi nada bicaranya seperti lagi stress banget gitu sih?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya, aku memang lagi stress." Jawabnya.

"Stress kenapa memang? Cerita dong, siapa tau aku bisa bantu."

"Ya karena yang tadi! Aku bingung! Aku stress! Aku ga mau kehilangan kalian ber dua!" nadanya meninggi, akupun hanya bisa terdiam, bingung juga harus bagaimana menyikapinya, dan setelah itu telepon pun ia putus.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya kembali, baik lewat telepon ataupun lewat SMS, tapi ternyata ia me-nonaktifkan handphone-nya. Tak terasa air mataku menglir keluar. Aku bingung, kecewa, sakit hati, marah, bercampur semua menjadi satu. Akhirnya tak terasa aku pun tertidur.

~ o_O ~

Esok harinya, aku terbangun dengan mata yang mungin sudah menjadi sedikit bengkak, mungkin karena kemarin aku menangis sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Akupun melihat handphoneku dan ternyata tidak ada satupun SMS selamat pagi seperti biasanya dari Kaito. Akhirnya aku mengirimnya SMS, dan ternyata handphonenya sudah ia aktifkan.

"_Selamat __pagi, Kaito.. :)"_

Tidak ada balasan darinya. Aku tetap menuggu sampai akhirnya ia membalasnya.

"_Selamat__ pagi juga, Miku.._"

"_Kaito ba__ru bangun?_"

"_Nggak juga, Cuma dari tadi males megang hp_"

"_Males kenapa emang?_"

"_Gapapa, males aja.._"

"_Laaahh? Ohiya, Kaito sedang apa?_"

_"Lagi pengen nyilet tangan"_

"_Hah! Buat apaan! Jangaann!_"

"_Biarin! Gausah ngatur-ngatur aku!_"

"_Emang kenapa? Salah ya kalo aku peduli sama kamu?_"

SMS ku tidak terkirim. Aku tahu, ia pasti me-nonaktifkan handphone nya lagi. Aku lelah kalau begini terus. Kenapa ia jadi berubah seperti itu? Memangnya aku salah apa? Perasaanku menjadi tambah tidak karuan dan firasatku mengatakan kalau ia sudah benar-benar lebih mementingkan Luka daripada aku.

~ o_O ~

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya SMS ku terkirim. Aku menunggunya membalas SMS ku, tapi ternyata nihil. Ia tidak sama sekali tidak membalas SMS ku.

"_Kaito? Jahat nih sms ku ga dibales._"

"_Oh iya, maaf lupa_"

"_Parahnya~ Jangan-jangan kamu udah lupa sama aku lagi?_"

"_Bawel ah! Udah kita putus!_"

Aku salah baca kan? Kaito ga minta putus kan? Dia Cuma bercanda kan? Akupun melihat kembali layar HP ku, dan kubaca baik-baik SMSnya. Aku berharap aku salah baca, ataupun paling tidak dia hanya bercanda.

"_Kamu cuma bercanda kan? Ga serius kan? :'( _"

"_Ngapain aku bercanda memang? Aku SERIUS!_"

Rasanya sakit hati sekali. Memang aku salah apa padanya? Memangnya salah menghawatirkan orang yang kita sayang? Memangnya salah kalau peduli dengan orang yang kita sayang? Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Dari tetesan akhirnya menjadi sebuah lelehan air mata.

"_Memangnya aku salah apa? Emang aku udah bikin kamu sakit hati?_"

"_Nggak kok. Kamu ga salah apa-apa, tp gatau kenapa aku jadi ga sayang sama kamu lagi._"

Sudah cukup! Jangan buat aku tambah terluka!

"_Kok bisa? Apa karena kamu udah sayang sama Luka?_"

Aku menunggu balasannya. Lama. Aku termenung. Sakit hati sekali rasanya. Orang yang selama ini aku percayai, aku sayangi, dan sangat berharga bagiku jahat sekali melakukan hal seperti ini padaku.

"_Yaa...bisa dibilang seperti itu_"

"_Oh gitu. Kamu tau ga, sakit loh rasanya dikhianatin sama orang yang bener-bener berharga buat kita. :')_"

"_Emang iyah? Hahahahaha yang sabar ya_"

Dia membalas seperti itu? Jahatnya! Aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku pusing! Rasanya ingin lenyap dari dunia ini sekarang juga!

"_Pastii :') ohiya, semoga bisa ya dapetin Luka. :'D_"

"_Kamu serius? Ga nangis tuh?_"

"_Ya kalalu nanya nagis apa nggak ya jelas nangis lah, tapi lebih baik kamu sama Luka daripada tetep sama aku tp kamunya malah ga seneng. Aku ikut seneng kok kalo kamu seneng. :'D_"

Untuk mengetik kata-kata itu sangatlah berat. Mana mungkin melepas orang yang selama ini sangat kita sayang bisa semudah itu?

"_Oh okedeh. Makasih ya!_"

"_Iya sama-sama! :'D makasih juga ya buat selama ini.. :') Oh iya hampir lupa, ntar kalo udah sama Luka jangan buat dia sakit kaya aku gini ya! Aku ga mau kalo kamu sampe nyakitin sahabatku!_"

"_Iya pasti. Jaga omonganku._"

Mengapa sih ada orang yang sangat jahat seperti ini? Orang yang tidak punya perasaan. Benar-benar egoisnya dia. Tapi sungguh, aku tak keberatan harus sakit hati seperti ini asalkan dia bisa bahagia.

**/Flashback End**

Ternyata itu jadi terakhir kalinya kita berkomunikasi...

Haduuhh kenapa aku jadi teringat hal itu sih? Tiba-tiba hp ku bergetar tanda ada SMS masuk. Saat ku lihat di layar hp ku ternyata sudah ada 3 SMS masuk. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

**From : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Hey Miku! SMS ku ga dibales! Lagi ngapain kamu memang? Ngelamun yah?

**To : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Eehh iya maaf maaf, kelupaan aku. Hahaha, tau aja sih.

**From : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Ya tau laahh! Kamu kira aku baru kenal sama kamu apa? Hahaha. Udah, aku tau apa yang kamu lamunin. Ga usah dipikirin lagi lah, itu masa lalu~

**To : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Iya-iya. Lagian yang mulai duluan siapa hayo?

**From : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Iyah aku yang mulai. Maaf maaf. Mulai sekarang, kita ber dua HARUS BISA move on dari Luka sama Kaito!

**To : Gakupo-kun****  
****Subject : re: heeii**

Hahaha, iya gapapa kok. Wah setuju tuh! PASTI BISA, HARUS BISA!

~ o_O ~

**-EPILOG-**

**/5 Tahun Kemudian**

"Gakupo, cepetan! Aku udah ditungguin nih sama Mikuo!"

"Iyah-iyah! Sabar dong! Kamu kira Meiko ga nungguin juga?"

"Yasudah makanya kamu cepetan!"

Setelah Gakupo selesai berbenah barang-barang nya, kamipun berjalan keluar kampus. Di depan pintu terlihat Mikuo dan Meiko sudah menunggu kami ber dua. Setelah itu Gakupo dan Meiko pergi entah kemana, dan aku pergi dengan Mikuo.

Saat sedang ada di sebuah cafe dan Mikuo kebetulan sedang ke toilet, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapaku.

"Hei! Miku kan?"

"Hah? Iya. Maaf, kamu siapa ya?"

"Aaahh kangeeenn! Ini aku, Kaito!"

"Ooohh kamu toh. Hahaha"

"Gimana kabarnya? Udah punya pacar lagi belum? Hahaha,"

"Baik kok. Hahaha, kalo belum punya kenapa?"

"Emmm, kalo belum punya, aku boleh ga jadi pacar kamu lagi?"

"Itu kalo aku belum punya pacar kan? Sayangnya sekarang aku udah punya pacar, jadi maaf ya."

Pas sekali saat itu Mikuo kembali dari toilet.

"Eh Kaito, kenalin, ini pacarku, Mikuo,"

Kulihat sekarang ekspresinya berubah menjadi kecut dan dia hanya bisa diam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Kaito. Besok ada kuliah pagi soalnya. Daahh~"

Akhirnya aku dan Mikuo pun pulang...

~ o_O ~

"_Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan org yg saat ini tulus berada disampingmu. Karena saat ia pergi darimu barulah kamu sadar betapa berartinya ia dalam hidupmu."_

**-FIN-**

~ o_O ~

Haaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga fict pertama ini. Maaf kalau percakapannya agak membingungkan dan mungkin kata-katanya tidak sesuai EYD, krena sebenarnya fict ini adalah tugas akhir tahun saya yang akhirnya saya jadikan sebuah fict Vocaloid.

Btw, thanks udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca. :) Segala macam bentuk Review dan Flame pun saya terima... :)


End file.
